Gratsu Request
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: This is, as the title suggests, a few Gratsu drabbles as requested by gratsulover117 for birthday... That's it...


**Okay so this is a request by _gratsulover117 _for her birthday which is today- the 17th of January- and while it _is _still incomplete, I didn't wanna let her- him, I'm actually not completely sure but I suspect the answer is _her_- down. So, yeah.**

**The request was something along the lines of 'A NatsuXGray story of cute fluffy moments with just a lot of cute couple moments between Natsu and Gray and, if possible a small lemon with Gray as the uke'. Well, I did a mini Gray!Uke thing in here but I doubt it really suffices. And be warned that Natsu!Uke is specialty so... Yup. I kinda just asked my friends to give me list of random words (8 of them to be exact) and I'd try to make mini drabbles for 'em. Hope it went better than _I _think it did...**

* * *

**Love**

_**-Noun**_

_**An intense feeling of deep affection.;**__**a person or thing that one loves.**_

_**-Verb**_

_**Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).**_

* * *

Gray isn't an expert at love. He doesn't know what to do and what not to do on a date, he doesn't know what to get someone before picking them up on a first date (doesn't even know _why _that has to be done), he doesn't know how to word the perfect confession, and he _certainly_ doesn't grasp the concept of 'true love'.

Honestly, he really isn't an expert at love.

But when Natsu gives him that big, mossy-green eyed look with that dazzling toothy grin that may or may not be too big for his adorably tan face, he's definitely not saying that the emotion he's feeling is hate.

* * *

**Sparks**

_**-Noun**_

_**A trace of a specified quality or intense feeling.**_

* * *

Natsu had always heard that you were supposed to feel sparks when you had your first kiss. That you were supposed to feel tingles from the ends of your hair the very bottom of your feet and see explosions and fireworks and stars behind your eyelids. Well, his first kiss with Gray wasn't exactly like that. It was rushed and desperate and pretty awkward and sloppy with teeth clashing, mouths not fitting or moving against each other quite right and _very_ uncoordinated movements on both ends and absolutely _no_ sparks or fireworks _at all_.

After a few weeks or so of avoiding each other's eyes, embarrassment, shame and a _lot_ of blushing (not to mention how their friends and guild mates reacted to their behavior), they finally agreed to try again.

Their lips molded together and it felt _weird_ because neither of their eyes were closed and their bodies were miles apart and maybe they shouldn't have tried this and- oh.

_Oh._

Because, _oh_, Gray just seemed to let free his inhibitions and Natsu was quite suddenly flush against him and his eyes were closed and his lips were moving and, '_Oh,_' was all he could think rather dazed and faintly as he melted and closed his eyes because, _oh, __there__ they were._

* * *

**Joy**

_**-Noun**_

_**A feeling of great pleasure and happiness.**_

_**-Verb**_

_**Rejoice.**_

* * *

Gray stared in fascination at the ring on his finger. He still couldn't believe it. He honestly still couldn't believe it. Married! Him! And to _Natsu_ of all people! He laughed delightfully as he rolled around childishly on the king sized bed of the private lake house they'd decided to honeymoon at. After a few moments of rolling around, he finally stopped and curled into himself as his gaze remained locked onto the wedding band. He bit his lip as his entire body trembled. He managed to hold for all of forty five seconds before seeming to exploded into fitful and uncharacteristic giggles as his body started wriggling around once more.

Meanwhile, leaning against the door frame quite casually, Natsu watched it all with love and amusement in his eyes, inwardly wondering if he looked that funny when he did much the same thing after Gray had said yes.

* * *

**Elegance**

_**-Noun**_

_**The quality of being graceful and stylish in appearance or manner; style; The quality of being pleasingly ingenious and simple; neatness.**_

* * *

Sometimes Gray thinks that it's not the power Natsu radiates; It's not the strength that he has to completely conquer any enemy he faces one way or another; It's not the way he can cause a man to back away and feel small with a strong enough look; It's not even the way he can take a few simple words and almost miraculously twists and turns them into the most amazing and simplistic speeches that have people either flocking to him, or bowing to him.

In fact, Gray _knows_ it not that. Not any of that.

It's the way he moves. The way he twists and turns and makes everything look so simple yet complex. The way he can turn a stumble in the midst of battle into the final and deciding blow that puts his challenger down for the count. It's the way he can walk about with such confidence and swagger and yet move with such grace and perfection that shows just how agile and nimble he truly is. And he really is.

It's the elegance in the way that Natsu does everything- consciously or not- that really draws Gray to him.

(Well, that and a few other things).

* * *

**I'll upload the rest when I actually _start_ and _finish _the rest so that is...possibly never considering I'm really fucking lazy... Btw, In regards to my other story, '_Where The Wild Children Roam_', I want it to be stated that I _will_ be finishing that story but right now I'm at this block in my eternally perpetual existential crisis where it's all just so..._meaningless_ and I actually had like, 9 chapters typed out before I actually started posting but everything's catching up and I've barely started chapter 11 and, in all honesty, this is most likely a 17 at most chapter story that means nothing and... dear lord... I need spiced hot cocoa right now...and perhaps a razor blade to my wrist while I'm at it... Whelp, TILL NEXT TIME MY PRECIOUS HELLSPAWNS!**


End file.
